Photos, Swimsuits and Love
by YuriChan220
Summary: Sometimes, you just need to get things off your chest. And that's what Rin and Daidouji are learning while doing a photoshoot...and meeting Kiriya at the beach as well. Slight Rin x Daidouji


**Photos, Swimsuits and Love**

 **Pairings: Rin x Kiriya, Rin x Daidouji**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: So...here's the thing. It may be a little difficult as to which is the OTP for the adults. I also may ship Rin x Daidouji very much, but thanks to my friend Major Mike Powell, it made me have a soft side for Rin x Kiriya. I mean, why not? And to all those out there, don't be complaining cause I ship Rin x Kiriya.**

 **A-Anyways, please enjoy this little piece.**

Rin didn't want this, nor she wanted to go to the beach in this type of swimsuit. She is clad in a sexy white swimsuit with a strapless bikini top with a window in the middle, exposing her cleavage and panties shaped like a V, just perfectly past the waist upwards. Next to her is Daidouji, who is wearing a black bikini with white straps on both the top and bottom. She is smiling a soft smile as she poses for the camerawoman while Rin is a blushing mess. The blonde woman takes notice and giggles as she runs the back of her hand through her hair.

"Hey, don't be bashful," she says. "We look good in these swimsuits, right?"

Rin adjusts her glasses as she tries her hardest to keep her cool demeanor. "D-don't get the wrong idea. Y-you were the one who bought them, Daidouji."

The blonde does another pose. "What's the matter with that? After all, this is one of those times we're doing something fun together other than fighting."

"What's wrong is that K-Kiriya-sensei might see us doing this..."

"Hey, Rin, come on! Don't be like that. We only came here because I KNOW Kiriya-sensei will be there," Daidouji says. "He even told me just to take a break."

Rin groans as she reluctantly does a sexy pose for the short honey-blonde camerawoman. "This is ridiculous..." She wanted some time alone since it's her day off, but Daidouji insisted on taking the Hebijo teacher out for a stroll on the beach for a fun event. Rin never expected to come to do a photoshoot though. All she wanted to do is go home or go to a bar like she always does.

"Alright ladies!" The camerawoman says. "Please turn and hug each other!"

Rin and Daidouji blush furiously. "Wh-what did you say!?"

The short haired woman peeks behind the camera, resisting the urge of a nosebleed attack. "And...and...please...just act like you're kissing each other! That makes the final shoot way better! Yeah, do that!"

Rin turns toward her kouhai. "I-I don't know about this. It's getting more awkward by the minute..."

However, Daidouji immediately gets interested in this sort of task and quickly wraps an arm around the Hebijo teacher's waist and pulls her close.

"W-wait...Daidouji!"

The blonde ignores her as she tips her chin with a soft smile on her face. "Actually, Rin. I've been waiting to do this for a long time."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Daidouji pulls her even closer with her small smile remaining on her face. Just before they are about to kiss, the blonde woman whispers, "Rin...I love you." And then, she plants her lips against hers without Rin getting a chance to react. The honey blonde woman gives a few frantic clicks with blood trickling down her nose. The two woman pull away after a few more quick shots and then the honey blonde happily dismisses them. Two other girls walk toward her as the two women leave.

"Hanayo..." one girl with red hair sighs. "This really wasn't necessary for you to be setting these two up like this."

"Why not?" The girl named Hanayo holds up her camera as she shows her the last few photos. "I mean, LOOK, MAKI-CHAN~! Two beautiful women in love! You see~?"

The girl with orange hair sighs as she takes her friend's wrist. "Yeah, yeah. Now, let's go, nya. Before we cause a scene."

"You said it," Maki says as she takes the girl's other arm and starts dragging her with the honey-blonde girl just smiling while having blood trickling down her nose.

Meanwhile, Rin and Daidouji are walking along the water with the waves brushing against their feet. The violet haired woman's eyes remain on the ground as she thinks back on Daidouji's confession over and over. Many questions from in her mind, but is not sure which one to ask first.

"Daidouji..." she says softly. "H-how long?"

"Hm?" The blonde stops as she turns toward her sempai.

"I mean how long have you..."

Daidouji cuts her off, knowing exactly what she was trying to say. "I guess you never noticed. I already knew that you were in love with Kiriya-sensei, but my feelings for you never changed."

"Daidouji..." The Hebijo teacher did not realize it at all and felt sorry for not only her, but for herself, too. "Th-thanks for the confession, but...my heart is still set on Kiriya-sensei."

"I understand that," Daidouji says. "I finally got it out of my chest after all these years." She then notices Kiriya walking along the beach with red swim trunks. "Hey, Rin. He's here."

"Eh!?" Rin turns around to see the Hanzo Academy teacher just walking towards the water and watching the ocean. She blushes heavily from his appearance and slightly looks away. However, she feels Daidouji gently push her forward.

"Go to him, Rin," she says, softly.

The violet haired woman nods and starts walking toward him. Daidouji lets out a soft sigh with a smile on her face.

"I...have no regrets," she says to herself. "You two deserve each other."

Rin approaches Kiriya with a blush on her face. "Kiriya-sensei..."

The gray haired man turns toward the Hebijo teacher and gasps at her appearance while blushing himself. "Oh! H-hi, Rin. What are you doing here? It's rare to see you walking around the beach."

"I, um...just decided to change things up. I was getting tired of going to these bars anyways."

Kiriya nods as he looks back at the beautiful ocean. Rin decides to stay by him since she is already here. A few minutes go by and the two find themselves sitting on the sand and Rin instantly rests her head on Kiriya's shoulder without thinking. She is just so exhausted from that "photo shoot" that she needed some rest. Plus that, since they are alone together, she thinks about something else: confessing to her teacher. It's been years since she has known him, yet she didn't have the chance to tell her feelings to him. Now is her chance to finally get it off her chest.

"S-Sensei..." she says while blushing. "C-can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Kiriya says as he turns to her.

Rin swallows hard as she looks at him in the eye. "I...I love you, Sensei! I always loved you for a long time. Will you...go out with me?"

Kiriya blushes at this confession. It takes a couple minutes for him to process it and then, he smiles at his student. He responds by taking her cheek and kissing her on the lips briefly and pulls away.

"Thank you, Rin," he says. " I love you, too."

The violet haired woman smiles and immediately hugs him happily. She finally got the man of her dreams and Kiriya is also happy. They are together at last. From the distance, Daidouji looks at both of them with a smile on her face.

"Looks like they are finally together," she says to herself. "I'm proud of you, Rin."

* * *

 **A/N: Kinda lame, but who knows? Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


End file.
